


Насквозь

by Rik_i



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parkour AU, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Юра дал Отабеку слово и не сдержал его.Паркур/страйд!AU





	Насквозь

Что-то было не так.

Определенно.

Юра повертел головой, выискивая брешь в Матрице. Сморгнул пот с ресниц, утерся полой футболки. Гошан, чуть не запоровший весь этап, фрирайдер хренов, красовался перед корреспонденткой какого-то из городских телеканалов - сразу после финиша всех участников забега разобрали на интервью. Юре пока везло, но краем глаза он уже заметил, что Никифоров по глиссаде ведет в его сторону девицу с огромным микрофоном.

Юра отступил в тень, за грибок песочницы, и наконец сообразил, что именно не так.

Он проебался, по-крупному проебался. 

И Отабека нигде не было видно.

Они прошли трассу заранее, вдвоем, не торопясь; наметили сложные точки и допустимые правилами обходные пути. Связь связью, однако техническая подстраховка необходима. Трек длинный - улицы, промзона, и накануне лил дождь, а это значит - паршивый грунт.  
Отабек с советами не лез. Но между непонятного происхождения заброшкой и частью старого, в каких-то рытвинах и котлованах парка, когда они так и этак прокрутили трекер, выискивая оптимальный вариант, и по уши уделались в грязи и репьях, Отабек взял с Юры слово — не рисковать. Да бля, - сказал Юра и потыкал в навигаторе выделенный участок, который даже полосатой лентой не отгородили, ну кто в здравом уме сунется. Можно минимум три секунды выиграть, отсюда и вот сюда... А вот сюда как раз не надо, - строго сказал Отабек. И добавил - пожалуйста, Юр. Хорошо? 

Юра пообещал, потому что увидел — Отабеку это действительно важно.

— ... а вот и наша юная звезда, Юрий Плисецкий! Победа российской команды на данном этапе - во многом его заслуга, - трещал Виктор. - Он у нас любит чрезмерно рисковать, знаете ли. Риск, конечно, дело благородное, однако в следующий раз может и не подфартить... 

И виртуозно слинял, сука. Юра набрал было воздуху в легкие, но посмотрел в глазок видеокамеры - и захлопнул пасть. Хватит, и так натворил уже... 

Он влетел в эту свинячью промзону на злом адреналине - очкастый япошка дышал в затылок! просто пиздец! - и теперь не мог вспомнить, в какой момент и почему черт дернул срезать. Срезать в том самом месте, куда пообещал не лезть.

Отабеку обещал.

И нарушил свое слово.

Виктор в наушнике промолчал, когда Юра резко свернул на полсотню метров влево. Миновал нагромождение бетонных блоков, куски арматуры, фирменным своим кэт-липом взлетел на стену, не видя точки приземления. Удержался. Чистой воды везение, что внизу, в зеленых зарослях, не оказалось ни битых кирпичей или стекла, ни тех же ржавых арматурин. Он слышал обратный отсчет, но и без этого чувствовал Отабека — словно нить наматывалась, подтягивая их друг к другу; даже с закрытыми глазами он мог безошибочно найти ладонь... Камера щелкнула, фиксируя передачу, Юра упал на колени, часто дыша, а Отабек уже скрылся из виду. Финальный отрезок трека он прошел идеально, Виктор так и сказал в микрофон - идеально, Отабек. 

Отделавшись от журналистов, Юра на ватных ногах побрел на поиски. Финишировали - по желанию спонсоров - на новой большой спортплощадке в спальном районе. К международным соревнованиям примазались депутаты, общественники и прочая шушера, а еще зрители и пресса - плюнуть некуда, такая толпень.  
Отабек нашелся возле детских турников. Мокрую майку держал в руке, хмурый, напряженный. Рядом отирался какой-то мужик в костюме; рекламный агент, вспомнил Юра, всех трейсеров тут недавно сосватали на спонсорские контракты. Подходить не стал, помахал издалека, привлекая внимание. 

Отабек мазнул по нему тяжелым взглядом и отвернулся. 

Спине стало холодно. Вокруг носилась детвора, Юру толкали, диджей на сцене прибавил громкости, "А мы все вечером в клуб, только тебя-то не пустят, Юрка" - дразнилась рядом Мила, тормошила, совала какую-то ореховую вкусняшку. 

Юра зажмурился, дернул на себя нить - и она повисла в пальцах. 

Э-э, нет, не сбежишь от меня, - подумал он зло. Виноват - отвечать буду, но имей смелость сказать в лицо, что мудак.

Распрямил плечи, глубоко вдохнул носом и прошагал вперед; текучим движением вклинился перед хреном в костюме. 

— Поговорить надо.

— Поговорим, - ровно отозвался Отабек, не глядя на Юру. Глотнул воды, снял с перекладины турника толстовку, не спеша вделся в нее, накинул капюшон на влажные волосы. Пожал руку агенту, потом высокому лысому парню с камерой. Юра ждал.

Выйдя из двора, Отабек огляделся и уверенно направился по крошащейся бетонной дорожке к старым гаражам. Он вел, а Юра плелся за ним, и с каждым шагом спеси оставалось все меньше. Разозленным Отабека он уже видел, но впервые гнев был направлен на него самого - темный, душный... Телефона в карманах не оказалось, занять нервные пальцы было нечем. Сверху снова накрапывало. 

И уцепилась же Федерация паркура за японский этот страйд... Так ведь хорошо сидели, в смысле, прыгали.

Отабек подпер спиной ржавую дверь гаража, сунул руки в карманы штанов, поднял подбородок. Юра, внезапно совсем ослабев, опустился на корточки у кирпичной стенки напротив. Балерина прямо какая-то, а не трейсер... 

Смотреть на молчащего Отабека было жутко. Тени на лице, сведенные брови, напряженные локти, закаменевшая челюсть. 

И вот с чего начать? 

С очевидного, пожалуй. 

— Я облажался, - получилось глухо, как из-под воды. - Виктор сказал?

— За дурака не надо меня держать, Юра. Я умею считать. Ты выиграл три секунды.

О, дедукция поперла. 

— Эта свинота японская на хвосте повисла, думаешь, приятно?!

— Недооценил противника? - рядом будто фыркнул большой растревоженный зверь. Юра осторожно глянул из-под челки.

— Ну... да... Наверное.

Учиться еще и учиться тебе, Плисецкий.

Юра все-таки поднялся, шоркая кроссовками о гравий. Он тянулся, но не мог дотянуться. В страшных сейчас глазах кроме злости было что-то еще. Горечь?

Вот где пиздец, да не хотел ведь этого!

— Ну, давай, - шершаво сказал Юра. - Заливай про безопасность превыше всего. Никифоров мне несколько лет уже это втемяшивает, теперь твоя что ли очередь. 

Говорил и сам понимал - хрень какая. 

Отабек рычаще выдохнул, шагнул вперед, и Юра подобрался, напряг мышцы, готовясь к серьезной драке. Типа, даже тру-тру-бро иногда выясняют отношения силой. Успел только подумать, что за правду-то прописывать в челюсть куда как легче, а тут собственным проебом придавило - не вдохнуть даже толком, не то что бить... Отабек сгреб его за ворот футболки и впечатался, нажал губами на губы, укусил - бля, больно! Юра заскулил, под веками вспыхивало, но он глотал и глотал укусы, продирающие все тело насквозь грозовыми разрядами, пока пальцы в трейсерской перчатке не ослабли в его волосах. 

— Прости, - шепнул Юра, когда смог дышать. - Я накосячил, самому тошно.

— Испугался за тебя, - тихо сказал Отабек. Гнев уже погас в драконьих глазах.

— Знаю, - Юра сунулся истерзанными губами в шею и улыбнулся. Он снова чувствовал пульс Отабека как свой, и это было круче рисковых прыжков, круче победы. И терять эту связь Юра больше не собирался. - Исправляться буду. Поможешь?


End file.
